


Mourning

by Moze_is_reading (orphan_account)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo death, F/M, Post TROS
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:54:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22022161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Moze_is_reading
Summary: ITALIAN - ITALIANOOra tutte le ombre sono il suo abbraccio, il vento è il suo fiato, le tue lacrime hanno il sapore delle sue labbra. E il tempo, quello che è venuto dopo la sua morte è come un tempo passato, vivi in un ricordo costante e vai sempre più all’indietro, giorno dopo giorno, nell’oblio. Non ricorderai infine il suo sguardo, la memoria è destinata a sfumare.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Mourning

Da bambina temevi i fantasmi, ombre troppo grandi per lasciare scampo alla speranza, sagome spettrali di miraggi senza luce. E come potevi altrimenti, al freddo, sotto le dune, nel silenzio, tu, unica cosa che respira in oceani di pietre frantumate. 

Ti è venuta paura della morte e della solitudine che divora il coraggio e lascia della stessa consistenza della sabbia.

Avevi paura della morte e dei fantasmi, fuggivi le ombre, aspettavi il giorno. Com’è tutto cambiato, Rey, mia bambina del sole, ora tu cerchi il freddo e l’abbraccio del nulla perchè sei sola tra le folle. Hai perso il tuo mostro sotto al letto, stringerlo una volta non ti è certo bastato, per tutta la vita. 

Ora tutte le ombre sono il suo abbraccio, il vento è il suo fiato, le tue lacrime hanno il sapore delle sue labbra. E il tempo, quello che è venuto dopo la sua morte è come un tempo passato, vivi in un ricordo costante e vai sempre più all’indietro, giorno dopo giorno, nell’oblio. Non ricorderai infine il suo sguardo, la memoria è destinata a sfumare. 

Ma tu non fermarrti, vaga in tondo, tra pianeti e polvere di stelle frantumate, canta la tua perdita agli astri e ai popoli, cerca il suo fantasma nei mille volti sconosciuti, cerca l’aspetto benevolo della morte in tutte le cose felici.

“Tornerò a prenderti, tesoro.”

La promessa di un fantasma.

**Author's Note:**

> Credo che ci abbiano derubato del dolore che Rey deve provare avendo perso Ben.


End file.
